Conventional spinning and spooling apparatus provided with a ring spinning frame and a spooler have the common disadvantage of waiting periods for return of the empty cores, sleeves or tubes upon which the bobbin is wound and from which the yarn is removed because the demand for tubes of the spinning frame is sometimes higher than the discharge by the spooler or because the spooler must be stopped because the spinning frame cannot process a temporary oversupply of tubes.